


A Sense of Nocturnal Delight

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Bi-Sexual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lemon, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn seems to question Dakota's sudden behavior and sexuality towards the gender of the same kind, so Dawn figures out the only idea that gets Dakota to admit she's into girls, and it's one that won't be forgotten... that is, until a certain devious red-head catches them in the act. Will things be very interesting between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to take the time to let everyone know that I do not own anything associated with Total Drama. The series and characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis.

It was night time in the radioactive dump known as Camp Wawanakwa. Right around the Toxic Rats' girls cabin, Dawn decided to do her nighttime meditation before turning in. She was hoping the spirits of the animals through the sky and Mother Nature's strong commanding auras in which Dawn feeds will prevent her from having brutal nightmares.

Dawn was always down-to-earth and was always at peace with herself, an pure nature-loving moonchild to say the least. She kept enjoying her moments of peaceful silence when Dakota stepped out of the shower wearing nothing but her pink towel. She was so shocked and yet so surprised at first.

"How are you always doing that? Don't you see that it bugs the hell out of me?" Dakota replied constantly. She became a bit annoyed by Dawn's freaky sleeping ritual, which of course was Dawn sitting indian-style upside down. But whatever the hot blonde famemonger liked it or not, it was Dawn's comfort zone to say the least.

"But Dakota, I must meditate so that our Mother Nature's spirit of every animal on earth will protect me through the night. This way, I won't get horrible nightmares and I can get through the night sleep without any harm or damage to my body whatsoever." Dawn replied with a calm expression.

"I don't wanna know what the hell you mean by any of that nonsense, but please don't get your spirits around me." Dakota scoffed as she took her favorite pink blowdryer and blew the hot air right across her beautiful delightful blonde hair.

Dawn somehow a break from her meditation and looked right at Dakota's hair. Her hair felt like the sweetest wheatfield that was just blowing right in the spring wind on a very breezy day. Perhaps it was like a heavenly stream of an ocean turned plain yellow. In a moment none too soon, Dawn felt something turned on inside her body, looking at the heavenly blonde-haired, green-eyed angelic creature known as Dakota. She bit her lip tentatively at her presence.

"Hey, Dakota... I know this is very weird of me to ask, but... are you really attracted to boys?" Dawn asked her, taking some sort of guess.

"Of course, I'm attracted to boys, unicornhead. What kind of a dumbass question are you asking me all of a sudden?" Dakota replied as she started to unwrap her favorite pink towel. Dawn was so amazed and yet, caught by surprise by that figure of hers.

It felt like the perfect and mesmerizing body of all time. Those B-cup breasts of Dakota had such enough grab, such long smooth legs that matched a certain Queen Bee in comparison, and that soft tight creamy ass of hers that the famemonger possessed. It wasn't so round and bootylicious like LeShawna's or plump and tight like Anne Maria's, but it had a creamy grab to it. Dawn once again, licked her own dark peach lips.

"Nothing... but have you ever thought interest of the other sex?" Dawn asked with such optimism.

As Dakota heard that statement, she just stood in stunned silence. Her green eyes bulging to the uncovered fact that there was something secret about her that Dawn already knew about the fame monger herself. Dakota's knees felt like they were about to turn into jelly in an instant. It felt like an unknown force keeping her down from a sudden abyss. Is this actually true? Does Dakota actually have a thing for... girls?

Hoping that she wouldn't have to give an answer in front of Dawn, the famemonger herself decided to lie under her sparkled and whitened teeth.

"Well, well, well, look at the time. I'm beat. Let's talk tomorrow, okay, weirdo? Night!" Dakota desperately spoke out as she rushed her naked self to bed. Dawn let out a defeated sigh as she was about to turn in too. She was hoping to get an answer from her though, but she had no choice but to wait another day.

A few hours later, Dawn was peacefully asleep while wearing her usual pink undergarments and underwear. She looked to the side and looked right to the beautiful Dakota, who was resting so peacefully as well.

In Dawn's point of view, Dakota almost looked like a princess that came out of a fairy tale. Who was the princess that always slept while waiting for its prince to come? Sleeping Beauty, of course! She always reminded Dakota of Sleeping Beauty! Except that Sleeping Beauty was sleeping so peacefully in the nude...

Dawn's mind shouted "jackpot" instantly when those entire bed sheets molded to Dakota's entire body and those sweet delicious tits. Dawn took a light gulp as she sensually got out of bed and approached the sleeping angel. With sexual intention from the moonchild's face, Dawn took the zipper that was molded to her sippery pink nightie and slid it all the way down to the floor really sexily. Dawn had those very sensual, curvy, and bodacious B-cups like Dakota had. 

All that was left of her was her very tantalizing purple panties. It was those those kind of panties that would give anyone a case of the thong itch, but it felt soft like cotton candy itself.

Without any minute to waste... Dawn lifted up the bedsheets and sent her entire body inside the silky sheets without Dakota even knowing one bit. Sweat started to glisten from Dawn's face, trying not to touch one bit of skin from the sleeping fame-hungry female herself. What was Dawn thinking about those shapely lips' of Dakota's?

I mean, she had those kissable pink lips that would turn every guy to stone. But the moonchild wondered what her lips would feel like through a sexy moonchild like Dawn herself.

Dawn took one last breath and went right for the kill. Her sweet face nearing hers by the latter second. And then, in an incredible shocking twist of fate...

...her dark lips had mushed inside onto Dakota's light pink ones like a steam presser. Dawn's heart stopped instantly because of that kiss, and only the pressure of their lips together was making Dawn breathless than before. Dakota had opened her wide green eyes as she was suddenly shocked by this display of affection.

She would have told Dawn to get those lips off of her, but there was something so fascinating about Dawn's lips that even she couldn't put her mind to. The excellent combination of orange and peach, it looks like if Dawn's lips felt so much tasty and satisfying like a tropical smoothie. Dakota felt so defenseless to get out of her grasp. But the most shocking thing she did...

...was returning the kiss. Dakota pulled out a nice counterattack with her long pink tongue attacking hers in an ounce of milloseconds. The battle for tongues felt slow and savory at the last minute. Who knew kissing Dawn felt so intoxicating to her at this moment? It felt such like a nymphomaniac's paradise! They kept on exchanging moans between their tongues.

As they continued to kiss each other passionately yet roughly, Dawn's delicate hand slid down Dakota's slim stomach, and right to the sweet spot that was her tight pink pussy. Dawn felt like in her mind that this blonde sex kitten needed to be purred. Without any hesistation, Dawn slid two of her fingers and started to massage Dakota's sweet spot altogether.

"Ooooooooh..." Dakota whispered sexily. "Keep going..."

With her response, Dawn kept rubbing her smooth and hard. The way that her fingers plunged in and out of her sweet tasty clit felt a little orgasmic. It was making Dakota squeal through pure ecstacy. She began relieving herself over and over again, but Dawn didn't want dawn to stop rubbing her like a genie in a bottle.

"Don't stop... DON'T STOP! AHHHHHHHHH...!" Dakota moaned in shout form as Dawn's sensual magic fingers was rubbing the fame-monger the right way. The sensation felt so much warm and exciting. Dakota's body was going out of control, clinging onto her pillow for extreme sexual turbulence. It wasn't long until her pink slit would explode into a cum-infested volcano. "Oh, make me cum, make me cum! MAKE ME CUUUUUUUUM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

With a loud moan, Dakota's love juice blasted dawn right in the fingers, making her savory puss wetter than a field of candy rain. Dawn took her already-wet fingers and slid through Dakota's pretty mouth, tasting her cum seductively. In Dakota's POV, it tasted like pure nature at its best.

"Mmmmmmmm... yummy..." Dakota smiled sinfully at Dawn as the moonchild decided to take off that tight purple thong for the heck of it. Dakota's eyes was witnessing something so beautiful. The tight pink vaginal flower that sprouted from Dawn herself. So tasty and mouth watering, that Dakota urged to pollinate her so badly.

"Eat all you want..." Dawn spoke seductive-like as he crawled up to her chest and sat right on her chin, in which it forced Dakota's tongue to appear and give her pale, yet candy-coated slit a nice lick. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh... that tickles..."

Dakota's tongue motorboated her every second she could imagine. Dawn's pink slit felt so tasty like strawberry taffy, because once Dakota could feel the taste, there's no way it was sticking to her mouth for so long. But she never cared one bit. Dakota kept munching on and on as Dawn's moans began to increase ten-fold.

"Oh, god...oh, god...OH, GOOODDDDDD!" Dawn moaned incredibly as Dakota's long tongue was penetrating her slit in and out. Dawn's eyes rolled upside down in pleasure, knowing that her sexual libido had increased way up the sky like a rocket. The sweat started dripping down from the moonchild's face due to the pressure and the moisture her sweet groin was still taking, due to the sweet tongue of Dakota. It wasn't long until Dawn was about to lose control as well. Her orgasmic goo was about to shoot out of her.

"Yes, yes... YEEEEEEEEEEEES, OHHHHH, I'M CUMMING! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn shouted out as her wet silky fluid shot Dakota's beautiful face like a splash of paint through a flawless canvas. Not to mention that Dawn's juices were also inside her mouth as well. Dawn had finally decided to break off the sit-in-face position and gave Dakota a small, yet satisfying french kiss. Dawn, yet again, tasted her wet, slimy cream inside Dakota's mouth once again.

"Hmmmmm... you wanna bump me...?" Dakota spoke to Dawn in a suggestive and sexy tone. 

With that little question, Dawn agreed while she tossed the sheets away and locked Dakota's pretty groin right next to hers, setting themselves in the scissor position. They were getting ready for a topsy-turvy ride that both blondes were about to take.

Their swimsuit regions started to flow near one another, like the smoothest ocean there ever was. A sexual horizontal seesaw if you put it that way. Both of their slits rubbed each other gently like F-16s doing barrel rolls. It was quite a sight to see.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Dakota... rub harder...!" Dawn moaned a little as the fame monger's pink slit rubbed Dawn's sweet little puss harder, making the moonchild moan again. "Ohhhhhhhh... OHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scissor speed now increased out of control, therefore such speed like this would break over the speed limit. But it became the anticipation of something very explosive. All of this bumping and rubbing, forced an orgasmic force to flow inside their bodies. All of this sensual rubbing of slits collided again and again until...

"Oh, I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUM!" Dakota screamed, and so did Dawn.

As with one final rub...

"AhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

Both ladies moaned as their sugary pink walls burst wide open with their juices splashing each other's slits in a paradise-like presence. The sensation felt so sticky... and yet it felt so good.

Both Dakota and Dawn collapsed due to the scissor-induced pressure, just thinking of their first-time experience. Never had hot sex with another girl with the same gender felt so comfortable. The sweat had beaded from their bodies and their faces made them woozy, like a top losing it's spin. The whole room was spinning around them like there was no tomorrow.

And all throughout the night, Dawn laid her head right on Dakota's chest as the fame-hungry angel was wrapping her arms around the sexy adorable moonchild. They cuddled in each other's warmth and new-found love like two lovers holding each other through the fire.

"Mmmmmmmmm... I always quite knew you we're into girls all along..." Dawn said right to Dakota as her sky-golden hair was being petted over like a little kitty going right to sleep. 

Was this the question Dawn was asking Dakota a while ago? Was it finally true that Dakota was into girls?

"What can I tell ya? Men are just plain weak when it comes to sex. They all know the first thing they come to mind, that girls like you and me know how to have fun..." Dakota smirked , feeling Dawn's body heat infest her one by one as they slept. It was like a warm harness of two souls protecting their sweet innocent love. It was clear that Dawn's question to Dakota moments prior to this incredible experience was absolute "yes" enough.

"Fair enough by me, lover..." Dawn smirked as she and her new lesbian lover Dakota, shared one last innocent kiss and slept all through the night right in each other's arms. 

It just goes to show you that discovering each other's true sexuality through experimental ways can get sweeter as it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn seems to question Dakota's sudden behavior and sexuality towards the gender of the same kind, so Dawn figures out the only idea that gets Dakota to admit she's into girls, and it's one that won't be forgotten... that is, until a certain devious red-head catches them in the act. Things are gonna be very interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go fans. This chapter marks the first appearance for Scott. Why does he make an appearance? Find out.

Daylight had finally broken.

The birds were chirping peacefully, the ocean waves was roaring and there was no trouble in between.

Enter Dawn and Dakota. The night that they had was nothing short of phenomenal. There was a lot of moaning, a lot of screaming, and a lot of blushing right between. These two souls had felt more munching and felt more bumping than all of their lifetimes combined. All of their heads became so woozy and out of this world. It was an incredible experience.

To add amazement, both Dawn and Dakota slept close to each other in their naked form,caressing each other's delicate blonde hair and giving sweet little kisses on both of their softened lips. That's why when the sun rose, both girls had slowly opened their eyes to one another, hoping to be greeted on this day.

"Good morning, Dakota. That was incredible last night..." Dawn smiled down to Dakota with a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmmmmmm, I sure do. I never felt anything so orgasmic in my life..." Dakota said with a gleeful smile, "Sam had never did it to me like that before. He's always stuck with his video games instead of paying any attention to me."

"Well, that's his loss, because only Sam knows he would never have the time to satisfy you." Dawn said right to the famemonger, which suddenly came into realization.

"Indeed. I only wish he'd forget his video games once in a while instead of focusing all of his attention on me. His game-playing is tiring me out." Dakota spoke in a dazed expression.

"At least I understand you. You're not like other girls. I read you very much like a book." Dawn smiled sweetly.

It was the kind of smile that warmed Dakota's heart like a sudden Canadian heatwave.

"You too. I'm really glad you listen to me..." Dakota spoke back to her, caressing Dawn's cheek very softly. It was almost like she was touching a very smooth ocean that streamed quietly among the sea.

And then, without no time to spare, both Dawn and Dakota leaned in and smooched each other right in the lips. But something stopped between them. It was something that these two could simply associate with.

It was none other than time. Time had suddenly stopped because of that kiss they had again. Both Dawn and Dakota had a sudden urge to kiss again.

And they did kiss again, yet more passionately and slowly than last time. It was like two heavens touching each other in lip form. None could contain the joy their warm lips felt on each each other instantaneously. Both of their tongues had entered each other's once again, having such a candy-flavored feeling. It was almost like they were addicted to the flavor. Once you taste it for the time, there's no stopping that kind of flavor from entering your taste buds. In Dawn's point of view, she felt the taste Dakota's bubblegum lips while Dakota could feel a little bit of Vanilla flavor surging through Dawn's lips herself.

And then, Dawn kissed right down the famemonger's neck, feeling every ounce of her skin like a smooth silky cream of vanilla. In Dakota's POV, whenever she felt the moonchild's lips on her neck muscles, she let out a very lustful shudder. The kind of shudder that she wanted. She wanted more from Dawn just like last night.

"Ohhhh, that feels good..." Dakota whispered and moaned while Dawn was still necking her in the most seductive way possible.

After the necking, Dawn went right down to Dakota's sweet chest and lifted up her B-cup breasts just so she could send a teasing lick. Her tongue gently scraped all around that right breast trying to make it erect. A few gentle licks, it became fully erect instantly. She felt so much aroused and yet she was already feeling horny as she ever was.

"Go for the other one..." Dakota whispered softly to her.

Not wanting to let her down, Dawn went to attack on the left breast gently. It was the same motion. A lift of the breast and the teasing licks once again. This felt much more exciting to Dakota at the very least. Dawn's tongue wanted more out of Dakota, yet it wanted way more than last night. She wanted to go to the distance to really get a squeal of pleasure out of the hot sexy blonde famemonger itself. She wanted to make her jolt all over and over again.

Meanwhile, right outside of the girls cabin, Scott was busy walking and perhaps running by, just minding his own business to himself, knowing that he had to lose that dang bear that was busy chasing his ass off for a good mile.

"Ohh, man... thank goodness I lost him. He runs faster than a damn cheetah going fast forward!" Scott exclaimed, busy trying to catch his own breath.

As he was doing so, he could hear voices coming straight from the girls cabin inside, mostly the voices of Dawn and Dakota, who were making the inside cabin melt.

"Hello... what's this?" Scott replied, quietly lending his ear right to the wall where those voices could be sent straight to his ear instantly. It was perhaps getting a little naughty for the pairing as Dawn brought out some kind of yellow vibrator.

"Mmmmmmmm... you gonna make me feel it?" Dakota chuckled right at Dawn seductively.

"You will feel a lot more than that, believe me..." Dawn smiled right back.

Dawn instantly turned on the vibrating yellow dildo to medium. She loved how her whole hands was feeling the tingling vibration. It was like relaxing in a very warm massage chair, but it was like the other way around.

Without any time to spare, Dawn sent the vibrator squeezing tightly inside Dakota's sweet hole and from the famemonger's point of view, she felt a very aggressive squeal.

"OHHHHHH!" Dakota yelped, feeling the 7 inch vibrator move right inside her a bit painfully. But the sweet vibration just soothed the pain entirely. It brought a very ticklish feeling to be exact. "Oooooooh, that tickles..."

Outside the cabin, Scott saw this unfold and his eyes bulged like that entirely. He was never used to seeing something very dirty like this. But this kind of very hot lesbianism that Scott saw turned him on to the slightest bone he could ever feel inside of him.

"Ohhhhhh, yeah... screw that in her..." Scott spoke quietly, peeping at them like a dirty red-headed pervert he ever was.

Quite possibly, the whole spectacle was making Scott really hard inside his pants. Like something was really urging to break free from this sexual madness that he was now witnessing. His bulge was probably the biggest that even Scott had ever seen.

Inside the cabin, Dawn started to push back the vibrator back and forth. At the same time, she sent his tongue down to Dakota's pussy lips for a little extra ounce of pleasure. It was gonna shoot out a much more louder orgasm from Dakota. Like a speedboat, Dawn's tongue massaged every part of her sugar walls while she kept pushing that vibrator in and out in such a very wet feeling.

"Mmmmmmm, go faster..." Dakota moaned directly.

Hearing her demand, Dawn clicked on the dildo again, making the vibrator speed extra fast. This was making Dakota's body shake really uncontrollably. But she really wanted it all along from Dawn. The moonchild kept eating the hell out of her as much as she could. It felt pretty much like an all-out sexual buffet, and Dawn was enjoying the main dessert out of Dakota.

As Scott saw this, his hand began to hide inside his pants so he could feel his own hard-on shafting by his own hand and fingers. Scott went slow and fast, just to make sure his own stickiness would be shot inside his pants in premature ejaculation. But it didn't matter. He was getting off as much as Dakota was getting off all through the clit-licking and the vibrator thrusting. With one single moan, Dakota was gonna rip the entire foundation in two.

"OhhhhhhhHHHHHHH, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!" Dakota moaned very aggressively.

With one final push from the vibrator, Dakota's clit juice squirted inside Dawn's mouth, tasting the very sweet liquid over and over again like a very sticky water fountain. Maybe the reason her squirting increased was the fact that the yellow dildo vibrator kept penetrating Dakota deeply in and out again.

"Ohhhhh, yeeeah...!" Scott quietly moaned, shafting his big bulge once again.

But when he leant in way too further for him to pleased long enough by Dawn and Dakota's sudden expense...

...

...

...he somehow fell through the open window which caused him to land right on his face painfully. Somehow his thud must have scared the shit out of Dawn and Dakota literally!

"AAAAAH!" The pairing screamed. Scott's sudden entrance caused Dakota to cover herself frantically with blind fear. Yet, they never expected him to come in at a wonderful time such as this.

"Scott! What the hell?" Dakota shouted at him angrily.

"What? No, I didn't mean to butt in!" Scott exclaimed, trying to think up a pitiful excuse. But it wasn't doing him any good.

So the smart thing Scott did was trying to play it cool.

"I swear, I heard a fly that was irritating me and I was trying to get him." Scott lied, "I was not turned on by this, honestly. Although, seeing you in such a position like this makes me get Chris to show something like this on camera. Imagine the ratings for such hot lesbian action!"

"You wouldn't dare, Scott!" Dawn exclaimed, pointing a finger at Scott, "Your aura speaks blackmail, the exact word of the color black! You couldn't possibly expose our secret to everyone in the world!"

"But think about it, Dawn and Dakota. People really love hot lesbian stuff on TV, even if the fruits at the FCC weren't meant to show it! I really find it kind of arousing for both of you to make each other cum like crazy. It really does turn me on. And like I would say, Turn-ons equal ratings. Well, it looks like I'm on my way! I'll leave the both of you to get hot and heavy." Scott smirked at the girls.

But before Scott turned the other cheek and started to leave for the door, Dawn stopped him on his tracks.

"You better not expose our secret to the world! I'm telling you, me and Dakota are doing this for fun. We aren't confused or anything!" Dawn exclaimed in defense.

"Heh, you really are desperate not to attract attention to everyone else, are you?" Scott said to Dawn in a very slight smile.

Obviously, Scott had no remorse for the two of them. It was like Dawn and Dakota were trapped in his very sick sexual game.

"We are telling you not to tell anyone, especially Chris! It's a secret between me and Dawn only! And if you ever tell everyone that were lesbians or bi-sexuals, you're definitely gonna regret it! Understood?" Dakota threatened Scott.

"Yep, it sounds like you're really desperate..." Scott muttered.

From the position that both Dawn and Dakota were in, Scott had a ultimatum.

"Okay, if it means that much to you so badly, I won't tell Chris about this dirty little secret between you and Dakota." Scott nodded, "But I like to think you owe me a little something..."

Hearing this, Dawn and Dakota spoke up once again.

"What can we possibly owe you? We told you not to tell our little secret to the entire world. What more do you really want from us?" Dakota shrugged.

All of a sudden, Scott gave out his huge ultimatum to the two naked blonde girls.

"I want both of you... tonight, in my cabin, with no witnesses. I bet you two never tried a guy with such a large size quite like mine..." Scott smirked.

"Ick! We're not doing that!" Dakota disgustingly exclaimed.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to tell Chris then. Have fun being the only lesbians in Total Drama history..." Scott said, turning the other cheek once again and leaving.

And yet again, Scott was stopped by Dawn.

"Wait..." Dawn said to the red-headed mastermind.

Not even having to think about second thoughts, both the moonchild and the hot blonde famemonger had no choice but to accept defeat like it is. It was like there was no other way around this situation.

"We'll accept..." Dawn groaned.

"That's what I like to hear." Scott said with a sex-filled grin on his face, "Maybe I'll bring a camera to remember this little occasion. Remember girls, don't be late. My hard-on gets a little lonely itself if not pleased. Ta ta."

After Scott finally left the girls cabin with a perverted smirk, Dawn and Dakota looked at each other with utter disbelief.

"I can't believe we're doing this for him..." Dakota gulped.

"I know, but it's the only way he can never get this secret out to everybody. We must learn to stand strong. Trust me..." Dawn muttered in fear.

What they did in front of Scott could end up in way more sexual trouble than that. Perhaps much worse than trouble. They were gonna be pleasing Scott, much to their horror and much to his sick delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A three-way, huh? Sounds spicy, yet sexy! How will Scott take advantage of his situation? Will he make this threeway between Dakota and Dawn happen? Find out! (;D)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn seems to question Dakota's sudden behavior and sexuality towards the gender of the same kind, so Dawn figures out the only idea that gets Dakota to admit she's into girls, and it's one that won't be forgotten... that is, until a certain devious red-head catches them in the act. Things are gonna be very interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go folks, it's the moment you've been waiting for! The threesome between Dakota/Dawn/Scott. I hope you like folks!

Scott was busy in the boys cabin, being all alone and preparing himself for his hottest fantasy ever come true.

He decided to mold two beds that were without bunks and strapped tape on the mattresses so that they wouldn't at least fall apart. He transformed it into a king-sized bed. Very impressive of him. He figured out that a making a king-sized bed would make a lot more cuddling and feel a lot more body heat that Scott would have with both Dawn and Dakota. Even if they were to rule against it, they had no choice but to do it.

After all, Scott promised them to keep their secret to the rest of the world watching. Luckily for Dawn and Dakota, the cameras had stopped rolling several hours ago. But what Scott had planned for them was so unexpected.

"Mmmmmm... love me some strawberry candles..." Scott said, sniffing the candle very lightly and placed it on the bedstand, therefore lighting it brightly.

Scott was wearing nothing but a dark red robe and perhaps his best slippers. The sick sexual smirk on his face could not be contained. He was gonna get laid tonight and no one was gonna ruin his precious moment.

Scott then looked down at his impressive 10-inch johnson and talked right into it like some kind of plant.

"Hmmmm, you're gonna wish me luck tonight. Hehe..." Scott chuckled, feeling proud of his so-called 'Little Scott'. His little friend was minutes away from going into sexual overdrive. He relaxed himself on top of the manmade king-sized bed, waiting for his two guests to arrive shortly.

Right outside the cabin, Dakota and Dawn walked side-by-side with each other, wearing silky pink and purple knee-high robes. They were thinking second thoughts from this little situation they suddenly got into.

"This is definitely a bad idea, Dawn. I don't even know what Scott's package is gonna feel like. Otherwise, I'm sure he must have gone through a few smelly trash cans just to make his johnson look so rancid. There's no way I'm going with this..." Dakota said, turned the other cheek and turned around.

But Dawn stopped the famemonger in her tracks instantly.

"Me too. But it's the only way that'll prevent Scott from revealing our secret to the world watching. I know it's very confusing to us considering that I've never felt like such a bi-sexual lesbian, but what we felt last night was so amazing." Dawn said in such reminiscence, but soon turned serious, "Let's make sure we hang on to each other, okay?"

"Well..." Dakota suggested, "Maybe if I can sprinkle mouthwash on that rod of his, I'll make it out safe..."

As with a nervous nod, both Dawn and Dakota slowly approached the door where they saw Scott still relaxing on the king-sized bed. With that gleam of Scott's candles, Dakota's and Dawn's skins shone so brightly with their hair flowing smoothly with rhythm. With that wonderful sight, Scott smirked at the duo.

"Well well well... you two ladies look very lovely and sexy as far as I'm seeing!" Scott said to them with a wink.

In response, both Dawn and Dakota seemed to blush at Scott's compliment, although it wasn't very sweet to be exact. It was more like unnerving.

"Just enough with the sweet talk, just do what you want us to do..." Dakota sternly said to Scott.

"Feisty one, huh? I like that..." Scott smirked yet again, thinking up an idea on what the moonchild and the famemonger should do for him, "I got an idea... why don't you feel each other up. Maybe kiss a little for me. It would make me more aroused..."

Responding with a gulp, Dakota turned to Dawn.

"It's for the best..." Dawn said to her, flipping her hair a little to the side and soothed Dakota's cheek very softly.

"Yeah, I agree... it is... for the best..." Dakota spoke back to her, almost losing consciousness of her voice. Both felt their faces closer like two forces emitting and merging close to one another to make an aura of one.

Finally, much to Scott's delight, both Dawn and Dakota had shared another passionate kiss. Seeing their lips pressed and their tongues slowly entering one another with such rhythmic delight, the devious schemer slowly took the ropes off his dark red robe, revealing his very hard, very throbbing 10-inch rod for him to gently stroke. That sensation from his hand to his big rod felt so warm and so much good on many levels.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Dakota moaned, feeling Dawn's tongue find such an opening on that kiss. Dakota swore she could feel the very warm taste of peach go through her in an instant. Why is it that Dawn's lips always had such a somewhat fruity flavor? Whatever it was, Dakota was feeling every taste that jolted through her. Her crafted hands was caressed every flesh of Dawn there ever was. Whenever she was caressing that lower back or perhaps that nice magical rump of hers, Dakota couldn't contain the enjoyment she was having.

In Scott's point of view, the way he saw Dakota and Dawn french kiss each other in his very eyes, made him stroke up and down with such a slow and gentle motion. He couldn't wait to fit his giant 10-inch rod into one of them so that he could feel the incredible sensation altogether. He was making his hard stick throb and throb for hours and yet it stood very tall above him. He was definitely having a blast.

When he finally made it erect after seeing the passionate makeout between Dawn and Dakota, he spoke out to them.

"Okay, girls... ready to lick my hard lollipop?" Scott smirked at them.

Dakota turned very tense hearing this demand. Okay, did his package really smell godawful then she imagined? She slightly turned to Dawn because of this tense moment.

"It's for the best, Dakota..." Dawn whispered to her.

Dakota, on the other hand, replied with a gulp. They decided to approach the horny Scott, who was still waiting for his hardened red rod to be polished with their mouths.

"Good thing I got my bile going..." Dakota thought to herself.

She managed to grab Scott's bulbous stick very hard. And within a gulp, Dakota dove right in without any hesistation, having Scott's full 10-inch manhood right into her mouth.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Dakota didn't feel any gruesome taste of Scott whatsoever. But instead, his taste had such a blackberry aftertaste to her pink lips. I guess her ideas of Scott's smelly manhood went right out of the door. Feeling enhanced by the taste, Dakota's head slowly bobbed, embracing the shockingly fruity taste.

"Mmmmmmm..." Dakota moaned.

Blushing madly, her mouth pumped back and forth on his throbbing rod. Scott felt it twinge inside him with a smirk, letting out every moan that surged right through him with every chance passing. To add excitement, Dakota's hand got a grip of his funbag, just rubbing and massaging real nicely while she was still sucking him off.

"Come here..." Scott whispered over to Dawn.

Not letting Scott's demands go to waste, Dawn began sitting on Scott's face in a teasing way. With such an evil smile, Scott's tongue invaded Dawn's beautiful pink pussy lips. Dawn's clit felt so much like the beautiful tasty honey that Scott could ever feel. His tongue always felt so snake-like than every tongue in this earth. He kept eating her walls like an all-out buffet at a family restaurant. His hard tender licking on that beautiful vagina of hers made Dawn shudder and moan.

"Ohhhhhh, Scott... Ahhhhhhh..." Dawn moaned.

She caught a sudden sensation as Scott's tongue wiggled inside her walls. Feeling it very much, Dawn's eyes rolled backward in pleasure while every moan that shot inside her brought such magical anticipation. Scott's hips gyrated up and down, pumped himself vertically straight inside Dakota's mouth. Grabbing Dakota's hair, Scott shot his manhood up into her mouth forcefully as the tip of his manhood kept hitting Dakota in the choke region. As the fun he was suddenly having, he made Dakota choke on his hardened stick for a good few minutes, before she finally let go of Scott once and for all. The rest of her saliva had wrapped all around his big white 10-inch sausage. Scott kept on rolling his tongue all around Dawn's tight clit, imitating some sort of extravagant yet disasterous tornado. That shot Dawn's sensation meter way up, even breaking the meter way off its handle.

Feeling this, Dawn moaned very loudly in such an orgasmic fashion, "Ohhhh... OHH, SCOTT!"

"Okay... that's enough for now, you look so wet enough for me..." Scott smiled to the moonchild herself, who now focused his attention to Dakota, "Now it's time for me to chow you down..."

As she suddenly wiped off the blueberry-aftertaste of Scott's cock, Dakota smiled at her master.

"Whatever you say, Master Scott..." Dakota spoke back to him in a seductive and erotic tone.

Dakota then decided to lay on top of his chest for a strange reason. Scott knew where she was going with this. In his eyes, Dakota sat backwards in his chest. And then with surprise, she decided to lean over to where she was facing Dawn with sexual hunger in her eyes.

"I'm gonna have fun doing this..." Dawn replied, who also felt the sexual hunger in her face.

With a deep breath, she positioned herself on the top of Scott's rod. Without any caution, Dawn sent her ass all the way down on Scott's 10-incher, making the devious schemer moan in such placement. And then altogether, Dawn began to gently bounce herself on the top of Scott's huge bulge.

In Scott's point of view, he kept his eyes on Dakota's sweet pink pussy. Licking his lips all over, he approached her little kitty and gave it a very nice tongue bath. His tongue slowly stroked every pink ounce of glorified greatness. Dawn's sugar walls was sweet, but Dakota's tasty sugar walls tasted so much sweeter like if his tongue suddenly suffered sugar rush.

"Mmmmmmmmm... Ohhhhhhh..." Dakota moaned nicely, with her ass gyrating smoothly with the combination of Scott's tongue licking her swimsuit region.

As Dakota's ass started gyrating, so did Dawn's as well. The moonchild could feel the slight tingling of her asssliding through Scott's hardened 10-inch dick. She begged to have his cock right inside her, and it was now happening to her at the moment. He slowly pumped in and out of her in such slow, smooth rhythm. Their heat together between his rod and Dawn's wall seared just like steam. Everytime it connected in a very sexual passion, each moan would surge right out of Dawn and Scott's mouths.

"Mmmmm...MMMMMMMM!" Scott muffled.

Scott's tongue was still penetrating the hell out of Dakota in a rhythmic tongue-fuck. Dakota's slit got wetter and wetter with every spit-take and every sugary lick. He even grasped her ass just for the sweet sexual fun of it. The orgy he was feeling was building to Titanic-like proportions. The thrusting and licking he was putting on made Dakota and Dawn vulnerable, but they hardly seemed to care. This was so much fun to the bi-blonde duo.

As Scott went on with the fucking and sucking, Dawn and Dakota eyed each other like a piece of eye candy. Complimenting their heavenly blonde hair and desire for each other, they decided to kiss once again much to Scott's sexual craziness. Their tongues inside them began to wiggle once more, as Dakota's tongue shoved way deep inside Dawn. Once again, Dawn felt the taste of Scott's juice inside her entire mouth. It was personal that both of the girls were damn good tongue kissers. Both were kissing very hardly out of control, and yet nothing would contain them.

As Scott finally stopped and Dawn suddenly got off of him, both her and Dakota now waited for Scott's next command.

"Mmmmmmm... you're really showing me a lot, girls..." Scott smirked right at both of them, "Why don't you 69 each other? Just for me..."

As Dawn and Dakota looked at each other in another sexual gaze, they turned to him.

"Whatever you say, master..." The girls spoke to him seductively.

Dakota laid her perfect golden hair right on the bed which forced Dawn to turn right around and sit herself right on top of Dakota's B-cups. With appetite surging right through their faces, Dawn sent herself down and displayed her tongue very well, giving Dakota a very teasing lick. Dakota giggled right at the sensation and sent her tongue out to do some wrangling of her own, touching the very wet spot of Dawn's.

The taste was pretty much unbelievable. It was perhaps Chinese food to them. Dawn and Dakota kept chowing each other down with such a vaginal appetite, hoping that they would make each other wet once again. They grasped each other's buttocks and massaging each other like there was no other tomorrow. Scott was already getting off to this arousing sight, stroking his already orgasmic manhood. He stared right at Dawn's creamy ass, hoping to plunge his hard-on inside her like the plug to an appliance. He was so enthused with the sexual sight.

Licking his lips once again, he grasped Dawn's ass and in a split second, Scott's bulbous penis slid right in her, feeling her warm harness inside once again. But this time, he was gonna do the pushing, scraping, and the thrusting. And she was gonna be asking for it. One by one, Scott started to thrust inside the moonchild in a steady pace. Just in... and out. What was more interesting was his softened ballsack was also being licked thanks in behalf to Dakota. His sack was getting very wet and his thrusts hardened with every second passing.

"Ohhh, Ohhhhhhh, Scott! HARDER!" Dawn screamed out loud.

With her command, Scott began pushing his rod hard inside of her in such a medium pace. But his speed only increased as much as Dakota fitted her whole tongue inside Dawn's slit and licking the pink insides. With every thrusting that he did, Scott's entire body grew very exhausted and turning very much like a red light in Amsterdam. He growled like the almighty wolf and grunted like a blood-thirsty shark looking for some blood.

"Ooooooh, Dawn! You're making me wet! OHHHHHHH!" Dakota moaned as her love juices surged out of her clit and squirted Dawn right in the mouth. Dawn squeezed her mouth all over her walls, gulping down whatever was left of Dakota's juices like a bottle of delicious Sprite. Dawn muffled loudly, finally beginning to to cum all over Dakota's pretty little face. Those love juices of Dawn's blasted everywhere from her eyes to perhaps her own chin. Sure, she wanted to taste Dawn's juices, but that hardly mattered right now. Wherever she was tasting it or having it all over her face, Dakota hardly seemed to mind.

However, the thrusting of Scott's rod inside Dawn's creamy rump soon began to take his toll on his manhood. It started quaking, perhaps setting up what was going to be labeled as a cum-infested explosion. It was certain that Mount Scott was gonna explode anytime soon and it was gonna leave a messy trail all inside the cabin.

"Ohh, god... I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUM!" Scott shouted out orgasmically.

In the process, he quickly got out of Dawn's rump and started shafting his hard cock. Dakota and Dawn soon turned over and laid on their stomachs, looking at Scott's shaking rod. Within several seconds of thrusting, the head of Scott's rod finally shot out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Scott heavily moaned.

Scott had finally shot his creamy load all over Dakota and Dawn's face, which caught them right in the face, their eyes, their noses and their lips. Scott kept on moaning and kept on cumming all over the place with his filthy, sloppy amounts of cum. Maybe he used some kind of formula that would make his cum stronger, and it was paying off. Besides Dawn and Dakota, Scott's cum ended up on the dresser, the windows, hell, even the ceiling fans and including the cabin walls! This dude was a cum monster, no doubt about it.

After that hot and heavy threesome session finally came to a close, both Dawn and Dakota was relaxing next to Scott, who was relaxing with his hands over his neck, thinking of the incredible experience that they had. He really made a good master to both the satisfied moonchild and the famemonger. He was definitely the man.

"Mmmmmm... so... were you pleased, master?" Dawn said to Scott with a very sensitive smile.

"Hehe... you girls did very good of satisfying me..." Scott said with a chuckle, "I think we might have to see this more often... on tape."

Scott then looked over to see his little surprise for both Dawn and Dakota. It was nothing more than a high-tech camera that successfully taped their biggest sexcapade that ever lived. Sure, Scott wouldn't try to blare out Dakota and Dawn's secret to everybody that they were bi, but one way or another, Scott was gonna remember this for as long as he lived.

"I guess we may have to... Master Scott." Dakota chuckled, snuggling herself right through Scott's hardened chest, and so did Dawn.

Scott looked over the camera and right to his 10-inch little friend who was already drowned out of cum and full of exhaustion. He began speaking to it just like a plant.

"Looks like you really do me good. I'm proud of you..." Scott winked right at his little manhood, who in such humorous fashion, wopped up and down as if he was nodding to him.

His strengthened manhood really did do good for Scott. Much like a companion, a sidekick, a little friend. Scott couldn't be more full of himself and he was proud of it as well.

As for Dawn and Dakota, it couldn't hurt to be bi one bit. After all, it's what secrets are made of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOT DAMN! That was hot! Took me only two days to pull this off. What did everyone think about it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn seems to question Dakota's sudden behavior and sexuality towards the gender of the same kind, so Dawn figures out the only idea that gets Dakota to admit she's into girls, and it's one that won't be forgotten... that is, until a certain devious red-head catches them in the act. Things are gonna be very interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was gonna be a three-shot until I decided to add maybe one or two extra chapters in here. So... I hope you enjoy!

It was early in the morning. Strangely, there weren't a whole lot of birds around today. Usually, they would chirp when they see the sun rise, but I guess they had other things to worry about.

Inside the cabin, Scott was asleep with Dawn and Dakota in his arms after such a wild time. There was so much sex and so much moaning that hardly everyone besides the threesome hardly got any sleep last night. With all the moaning that Scott, Dawn, and Dakota did, not one camper lasted through the night.

Dakota's beautiful green eyes woke up first, seeing her bisexual lover Dawn sleeping on Scott's chest like a baby. She looked very peaceful with that delicate smile. The kind of smile that Dakota always cherished about her with those dark curvy lips. She loved kissing them one by one, and Dawn never wanted to stop one bit.

But all of this hot sweat Dakota had last night wanted to make her take a shower. Luckily, she planned to do that today.

But she was missing something. Something important...

...

...

...

Oh, yeah! She forgot about Dawn? How could she forget about the moonchild herself? Without trying to wake Scott up, Dakota whispered at Dawn's ear.

"Good morning, lover..."

Dakota's sweet voice managed to wake Dawn up like a fairy tale princess coming to life. Seeing those perky blue eyes wake up to something more beautiful like Dakota made Dawn's day instantly.

"Good morning to you, too..." Dawn whispered back.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now." Dakota said, grabbing her favorite pink towel. "Would you like to join me?"

"Isn't Master Scott gonna realize we're gone?" Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about him. Let him sleep it off a bit." Dakota chuckled as she left the cabin for the showers.

Feeling tense about escaping from her master's grasp, Dawn managed to slide out of Scott's arm and get off the bed. Standing up on her tippy toes, Dawn reached out for her purple towel, and easily got out of the cabin by herself.

Scott was way too stupid to realize that his girls were gone. He was now left in the dust, enjoying his sleep all by himself.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...

The sound of a hot shower blasting through full force. The smell of strawberry-scented shampoo flowing through the air like magic. And what was more interesting than that was the sound of a girl moaning in ecstacy, namely Dakota.

Around a hot shower, Dakota and Dawn had continued their hot makeout session. The kiss went deeper and deeper as if they couldn't be separated, basically since they kept embracing and rubbing each other's arms because of the soap. Throughout the session, Dawn's tongue kept on dominating hers, winning this little makeout battle.

They broke the kiss off for a bit so they can compliment each other without any worry.

"Mmmmmm... you definitely are a good kisser..." Dakota smiled to Dawn.

"Thanks... you're pretty impressive yourself." Dawn smiled back.

"You're welcome." Dakota smiled again, "Care to get me really wet?"

"I'm way ahead of you..."

With a seductive smile to her darkened lips, Dawn forced Dakota to bend over gently holding on to the shower curtains. Dawn then got a nice look at Dakota's creamy, yet shapely ass. So tender and so mesmerizing to see up close. The moonchild licked her lips from that amazing sight, thinking of the satisfaction she was gonna get.

Softly, Dawn inserted two of her fingers inside Dakota's sweet pink harness, feeling the intense heat. The feeling looked so soft and it gave a nice yogurt-like texture. Dakota felt her clit tingle in surprise, letting out a gentle moan of pleasure from her lips.

"Mmmmmmm... I like that..." Dakota smiled in sinful glee.

Liking Dakota's sweetly moan, Dawn decided to turn it up nonstop by penetrating her clit with those fingers of hers. She kept on ramming at a normal pace, but when Dakota's moans intensified, Dawn pushed her fingers harder, picking up a furious pace. Dakota bit his tongue, trying to ease a little bit of that vaginal pain, but it would be worthless. So far, Dawn was winning this battle and loving it non-stop.

However, Dawn's finger thrusts hit a breaking point inside the fame monger.

"Oh, god... OHHHHH, GOOOOOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

With one single moan, Dakota burst like a dam and squirted Dawn in the face. Her moan almost sounded a bit ghostly as if the entire bathroom looked haunted itself. She was squirting way out of control, which made the fame monger cling onto the shower curtains tightly. Within seconds of gushing like a waterfall, Dakota looked very flushed.

"Wow, Dawn... that was AMAZING!" Dakota said in amazement.

"I do what I aim to please." Dawn whispered, "Now do me a favor and please me..."

Hearing that little offer, Dakota blushed like a light.

"Certainly..."

With anticipation, Dawn managed to cling to the bathroom walls from side to side and hang around in the air like a monkey. In the process, Dakota managed to lift both of Dawn's legs up and wrap her around her neck. Her eyes got a very good look at Dawn's silky shaved clit. The skin surrounding her beautiful womanhood had such perfect vanilla-like texture.

Following a lick of her own pink lips, Dakota's tongue managed to tease Dawn. One single lick made Dawn's spine tremble with pleasure. It tickled a bit, but that single lick coming from Dakota urged a moan from the moonchild.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Dawn moaned quietly.

One lick from Dakota's tongue wasn't enough. Dawn wanted more of her.

Feeling Dawn's urges, Dakota's tongue vibrated deep inside Dawn's pussy lips, wobbling and circling all around. To build up pleasure, Dakota's fingers massaged Dawn's hips, forcing the moonchild to spasm over and over again. Her heart was beating rapidly due to the increasing tongue turbulence that Dakota was causing through Dawn's groin.

The sexual spasms Dawn was experience forced her eyes to roll in pleasure. It was about time for Dawn to explode this time. With more circular motions coming from Dakota, Dawn finally lost it.

"Make me cum! MAKE ME CUM!" Dawn shouted out.

And then, a stream of water shot through Dawn's groin and got Dakota right in the lips. Her tongue knew how to please the moonchild like no other. Heck, maybe it was considered 'returning the favor' in Dakota's opinion. Dawn's moan was much more louder and more deafening than Dakota's. If the rest of the campers on this god forsaken island heard it, they would really think Camp Wawanakwa was haunted. But alas, it wasn't.

Dawn looked pretty beat herself after that earth-shattering orgasm.

"Whoa... that was pretty awesome." Dawn chuckled in relief.

"I so agree, it was just that." Dakota said in comparison.

"You wanna take this up a notch?" suggested Dawn. Basically, she had something up her sleeve.

"What do you have in mind?" Dakota raised her eyebrow.

"I have that new pink vibrator that I keep whenever mother nature's busy." Dawn replied, "Let's break it out and-"

But Dawn's voice suddenly stopped. Realization set in, and it wasn't very good. The sweat began to drip down Dawn's face. It was either that or the hot water that was dripping from the shower nozzle.

"Oh, no! My pink vibrator! I left it in my jacket!" Dawn cried out in total panic.

"There's no way we can get it now! We have to sneak back in the cabin and get it without Master Scott knowing we're gone!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Knowing who's gone?"

In a heartbeat, Dawn and Dakota had stopped in an instant. The voice they heard didn't look very happy and pleased. He acted very stern as a matter of fact. With a combined gulp, the famemonger and the moonchild turned to the only man standing right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm, I wonder who could that voice be? Hmmmmmmm... make sure you find out next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the story isn't quite over yet. Because I promise you that a certain devious red-head will show up in the story soon enough, so keep your eyes open.


End file.
